Insomnio
by ToothlessHaddock
Summary: Tras una noche de insomnio, Hiccup encuentra la forma de no pasarla mal


**Discaimer: Los personajes que uso para esta historia no me pertenecen (por desgracia xD) sino a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks**

**Advertencia: Lemmon, relacion entre Humano y dragon, estan advertidos, si no es de su agrado, solo denle clic al boton de regresar, si no, pues espero y lo disfruten jeje**

**Insomnio**

Era otra noche de insomnio, Hiccup por más que pudo no logro conciliar el sueño, suerte que era una noche tranquila y relajante, así que no le molesto y opto por contemplar a su dragón y dibujarlo. Toothless, como amaba a su dragón. Cada vez quería que sus dibujos fueran más detallados. Se hizo una obsesión perfeccionarlo, ningún resultado le convencía, es que es tan perfecto! No es como los otros dragones, no, ellos si se asemejan a los reptiles, pero toothless, era único, y se sentía afortunado de que fuera completamente suyo.

Empezó a dibujar los primeros trazos, sin perder ningún detalle, admirando la perfección de su anatomía. Orgulloso de conocer cada punto débil, ooh como adora tocarlo, sus escamas son electrizantes, con eso en mente Hiccup se mordió el labio de forma desesperante, pues sintió unas ganas insaciables de poseerlo, tocarlo, morderlo, e inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna, no era la primera vez que en pensar en su dragón reaccionara de esa forma, hasta ha tenido fantasías al respecto, y esta no fue la excepción. Pequeños jadeos salieron de su boca, ya había botado su libro de dibujos, ya no pudo contenerse, tenía que aprovechar este momento. Sigilosamente se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la roca donde duerme Toothless, no sin antes tomar un pedazo de tela roja.

Se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza y cuello con recelo; se fue quitando su camisa, le estaba estorbando en esos momentos. Tomo la tela roja y cubrió sus ojos con sumo cuidado. Para eso Toothless ya estaba despierto desconcertado, nunca había visto a su jinete actuar de esa manera. Quiso levantar la cabeza pero Hiccup lo detuvo besando su escamosa cabeza.

-Relájate Tooth, solo relájate. – Le susurro en su oreja. Le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y una mordida, descendiendo hasta el cuello mordiéndolo igual. Dios! Eso se sintió bien, pensó Toothless soltando un gemido. Que pretende Hiccup ahora? Volverlo loco? Hacerle perder la cordura? Si era eso, lo estaba logrando.

Las mordidas fueron más fuertes. Hiccup acariciaba cada parte de Toothless como si fuera de su propiedad, esto no lo pudo resistir Toothless, así que con sus patas delanteras aparto a su humano y trato de arrancarle esos pantalones que lucían muy apretados, tan solo quería terminar con esta tortura de una vez. Pero para su mala suerte, Hiccup no dejo hacer ningún movimiento.

-No no, dragón malo, deja que yo me encargue de esto.- aparto una de sus patas como pudo. Vaya que Hiccup es un idiota, de verdad cree que lograra domar a ese magnifica bestia que tiene a su lado? Bueno, es cierto que en esos momentos lo tiene a su merced, pero por favor! Estamos hablando de un furia nocturna, fácil puede quitarse esa venda de su cabeza y dejarle en claro quién manda aquí. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero, no hizo nada. Quiso ver que tan lejos puede llegar. Al ver que Toothless dejo de insistir, continuo con su tarea.

Besos, mordidas, lamidas, acaricias. Gemidos por parte de Tooth fue la respuesta. El castaño gozo escuchar su sufrimiento, supo lo mucho que se está esforzando en controlarse. Siguió torturándolo otro minuto, ya es tiempo de darle atención una zona donde el dragón necesitaba con urgencia. Bajo la mirada y lo miro. Wow, jamás había visto algo tan semejante. Con su mano, lentamente acaricio el punzante miembro de su dragón de arriba hacia abajo, fuertes gruñidos lleno la habitación, esto es tan delicioso, pensaba Tooth, jamás se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Hiccup subió la velocidad, su mano se resbalaba de vez en vez, demasiado húmedo. Se mordió el labio, cuanto deseo probarlo. No tenía caso resistirse, de un segundo a otro, su boca ya hacia dentro de aquel miembro. Con trabajo cupo solo la mitad, era enorme! La felación no duro tanto como Hiccup deseaba. Esto fue demasiado para Toothless. Estar tanto tiempo a ciegas, sin poder tocarlo es demasiado. Ahora es su turno. Aventó a Hiccup sin nada de cuidado y con sus garras se quitó su venda y desgarro su pantalón. Hiccup se asustó por tan repentino cambio. Una parte de él estaba agradecido, su miembro también imploraba por atención. Ya estando al bando, Toothless probó todo su cuerpo con una sola lamida. Tan sensible estaba que sonoros gemidos fue inevitable no omitir. Si Hiccup le hubiera dado ventaja desde el principio, hubiera sido más delicado e incluso consentirlo. Pero no. Toothless fue al grano, necesitaba marcarlo a como diera lugar.

Lamio rápidamente la entrepierna de su jinete para que se calme un poco y enseguida se dirigió a su entrada. Poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua, puede que haya perdido la cordura, pero estaba consiente que debía prepararlo, no quería que saliera lastimado.

-Ohhh Toothless!- grito Hiccup al sentir el húmedo intruso en su interior. Toothless empezó a mover su lengua lentamente para que se vaya acostumbrando su cuerpo. Después de pocos minutos fue acelerando el ritmo conforme escuchaba los gemidos de su humano, pues le decía que tanto lo estaba disfrutando.

-AAhh aahh más rápido Tooth, más rápido!- Rogo Hiccup. Toothless no tardo en obedecer, sin embargo, solo dio tres embestidas para luego retirar su lengua. Hiccup estaba a punto de quejarse por haberlo hecho, pero cuando vio a Toothless posicionarse encima de él, comprendió. De pronto algo mucho más grande y duro que lo anterior golpeo suavemente sus glúteos, y con ese ligero roce fue suficiente para querer avanzar, su cuerpo se lo pedía. Abrió sus piernas y bajo sus manos para ayudar a Toothless penetrarlo.

-AAAAAAHHHHH- definitivamente no es igual que la lengua, aunque lo veía venir, se sorprendió con el asalto. –Por favor, ve despacio.- apenas y logro articular esa petición.

Y así lo hizo. Las embestidas comenzaron muy despacio, metiendo solo la mitad del miembro. El dolor duro poco para suerte de Toothless, y de nuevo se fue guiando de los gemidos de Hiccup para poder aumentar la velocidad. Hiccup se apoyó de sus codos para alcanzar el pecho necroso y morderlo. Ya. Adiós la poca delicadeza que le brindaba. Sin permiso alguno aumento las embestidas introduciéndolo por completo.

-OOOOhhh si si, mas más!- Gimió Hiccup arañando sus alas. Toothless al fin saco su lado salvaje que estuvo guardado subiendo aún más el ritmo. El piso crujía por las garras que se aferraban en ella. Gruñidos, gemidos sonaba por toda la habitación y el calor se expandió. Solo basto unas cuantas embestidas más para concluir su encuentro. Llego. Que sincronía. Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo junto con un grito al unísono. Uno lo hizo entre sus cuerpos sudados, y otro adentro de su amado. Toothless se inclinó estando no completamente encima de Hiccup, estaban exhaustos.

-Ooh Tooth, eso fue increíble.- dijo Hiccup entre jadeos cansados. Un ronroneo fue su respuesta, sacando con mucho cuidado su miembro. El castaño hizo muecas por el movimiento, ya se había acostumbrado. Se sintió vacío. Literalmente. Toothless descendió su cuerpo hasta llegar su cabeza a la altura del pecho de Hiccup, mientras este levanto un poco su cabeza para darle un dulce beso en su trompa. –Te amo.- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro que rápidamente fue bañada por la saliva Toothless. Si. Definitivamente eso fue un "También te amo Hiccup."

Poco después, ambos se levantaron del piso, que fue mucho más costoso y doloroso para Hiccup, que casi se tropieza al intentar llegar a su cama. Miro hacia la ventana y noto que ya era de día. Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Claro, estaba demasiado ocupado para notarlo; levanto su ropa dispuesto a ponérselo de nuevo, pero sorpresa, sus pantalones estaban más que arruinados.

-Oh genial, y eran mis favoritos. Gracias por nada, reptil inservible.- le dijo sarcásticamente. Toothless solo le dio un empujón con su cabeza cayendo a la cama dramáticamente. Hiccup le gusta exagerar las cosas. –Jajaja está bien, está bien, tú ganas. Que te parece si vamos al lago a darnos un rico baño ah? Te lo mereces.- y dicho esto, se levantó de la cama para acariciar su cabeza. Ante los mimos, Toothless olvido por un momento su pequeño drama aceptando su petición. Hiccup se vistió con ropas simples y salieron directo a ese lago, guardando en sus memorias su primer encuentro, y sabe que no será el último.


End file.
